Tragic but True
by write-with-passion579
Summary: A Short Story On Venus And Kunzite. Will Their Feelings Last? Can They Get Through War? Death? Rebirth? Only Time Will Tell... read and review!


**My story on my favorite couple Venus and kunzite ;) please read and review! I will get chapter 2 up as soon as I can I try to make my chapters long :) enjoy ~kayla3 **

Sailor Venus grumbled as she pushed back the branch of a foreign plant. "Venus dear, please follow the princess when she goes to earth. This is new territory and we don't want her getting into trouble" the golden guardian mimicked her ruler's voice as she trudged through the earth's forest.

Before her was the prince of earth and her princess. Upon the moon diplomat's arrival the prince offered the dear fragile girl a ride upon his horse. Of course he managed the rough terrain on his own; taking every opportunity to show off his muscles to the petite princess. As soon as they were out of the woods the earth's palace came into view. With its granite pillars donned with green and white tapestries, it was a breath of fresh air for the mud covered and tattered Venus.

The prince un-mounted his horse and helped the blonde girl down offering his arm to her; which she gladly accepted. Venus looked at her clothes and sighed. Her orange skirt was now spotted with mud and grass stains. She sighed as she brushed off whatever dirt she could.

Managing to look somewhat presentable she began walking to the place where she looked forward to falling asleep. There was a path that led to palace; it was made of flat sandy stones. Along the side of this path were cherry blossom trees. Their pink buds let down a few of their petals which slowly drifted down creating a pink flush to the tan tiles. The gold girl let her hands out and felt the flowers dance in the air around her. "Beautiful" she breathed

"You came at the perfect time of year; the blossoms are at their prime this month" a masculine voice came from the palace entrance, the source of the voice stepped out into the sunlight. Silver hair brushed masculine shoulders, a long torso met muscle and long legs. The face was long but strong and defined, the eyes held secrets and dignity. This was no human man; this had to have been an angel.

The blonde figure blushed and dropped her hands to her sides, Becoming rigid and stiff. "I-is that so?" she stumbled, a blush creeping across her face. She dropped the flower she held, the small pink petals drifting to the ground; crushed under her nervousness. The angelic man crept towards her and took her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips he warmed her whole being with the tiniest kiss. His eyes fluttered open as he stood tall again, towering at most a foot over her. Her breath hitched in her throat as her deep blue eyes meet his icy grays. "Sailor Venus, welcome to earth. May I show you to your lodgings…?" the man asked as her released her hand.

"Yes, thank you sir. May I have your name?"

"Kunzite," he replied "general and trusted advisor to the royal family. Not to mention a close friend to the prince."

"Kunzite…" the warrior of love rolled the name off her tongue, testing to see how it felt. "Such a strong name, what does it mean?"

"It is a rare gem here on earth."

"Really, my names origin is from a Venusian word for beauty and honor." The alien girl voiced quickly regretting it. Once named a guardian, you shall not reveal your true name. It is an unwritten rule.

"Venus means beauty and honor? How different?"

"Oh, not quite, Venus is my guardian name; my true name is Viveka Sade" Venus bit her tongue and blushed "oh dear, please forget I told you that…please…" she begged the strange man waiting for him to walk away subjecting her as a freak. Instead he revealed to her his hand, and smiled "forget what Miss Venus?"

Sailor Venus blushed and a smirk crawled onto her face. The tall guard offered his arm to the little lady; which she gladly accepted. They strolled farther down the pathway to the large dark wood doors with silver handles. The inside of the palace was very open and light with white and golden tapestries hanging alongside of the large windows. Venus was led down a long hallway to small opening at the end, which brought her to three doors. Kunzite released her arm, and motioned to all three rooms. "The middle is the bathroom, which you shall be sharing with your princess. The right is your room, I pray it is too your liking." The silver haired man kissed the warrior princess' hand and with a small bow he left. Venus watched as he moved down the long corridor, his silver hair blowing in a slight breeze.

The blonde blushed and went inside the bathroom she was to share. The moment she walked in she was in awe. The floor was made of a dark wood but was decorated with long slivers of shimmering gems. The ones that stood out the most were long pastel pinks; they shimmered under the sunbeams that came through the large windows. There was a large glass sink built into tan granite countertops. Close to the windows was a fire pit for warming water and oils. Cabinets were placed on the walls were filled with rich perfumes, oils, and soaps. A large square sat in the middle of the room it seemed to be covered in a large black tapestry; the blonde girl hit a button on the wall and the black tapestry rolled away to show a tub the was very deep. Water began pouring from the ceiling and lanterns lit up with a bright blue flame. Venus smiled and quickly paced to the cabinets and grabbed armfuls of the delicacies inside.

"Va-nil-la?" she tried the word on her tongue and sniffed the strange oil. It smelled sweet like pastries; she poured some into the water and put it back into the shelf. She found a soap that smelled like cinnamon and carried it with her as she slowly fell into the now bubble filled tub.

She scrubbed the mud off from her arms and legs and leaned into the water inhaling the intoxicating scent. She took in a breath and relaxed being captured by the water. She slowly massaged the cinnamon soap into her long golden locks smiling when she felt no more dirt of grime. After her long bath she stepped into her room. The floors were the same as what the bathrooms were, dark wood with slivers of gems. This room had a large balcony; its entrance adorned with light pink drapery and silver chains. The balcony's view showed a bright blue ocean and white sand. Then in the corner of the room was a bed with pink silk sheets. It was small but decorated nicely and elegantly. Venus moved round the room feeling the sheets, the drapes, the wooden drawers; but she stopped when she got to a silver curtain randomly hanging on the wall. She pulled it to the side with curiosity. It revealed a large rectangular extra room that was filled with clothes in different assortments of colors.

Venus was too distracted looking at fine materials to hear the door open.

"V-Chan?" came the soft familiar voice of the moon princess "Venus don't you love this palace!"

The Venuvian girl emerged from the hidden closet, "it is something else that's for sure. But you seem rather taken with the prince? Are you sure that's wise?" the princess blushed red and became flustered.

"Look who's talking V-Chan, I saw you with that silver stud; nice choice by the way." It was Venus' turn to become flustered, heat rose to her face in less than a second.

"T-there is nothing between me and the general…besides serenity, you were gone longer than myself, care to explain!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" the moon being retaliated

"As your protector you have to report to me, or else!" Venus gained the upper hand with a sly grin and a cross of her arms. The moon princess glared at her friend.

"Or else what, Viveka," steam poured out of the gold guardians ears as her true name was mentioned for the second time that day.

"I'll tell your mother," the reply came out as a sick hiss. And serenity gasped,

"You sick, twisted mind, you are not Venus. What has this planet done to you!" the princess dramatically threw her hand over her forehead. And Venus rolled her eyes. "Yes I will, now tell me!" she pleaded desperately.

"The prince took me around to see the court room where a ball will be held tonight in honor of our arrival. That is all." The moon princess stuck her nose in the air and 'harrumphed' their bickering continued until there was a knock on the door. Serenity quickly dropped the subject and called to the person outside their room. "Enter" two maids entered the room and bowed respectfully to the two blondes.

"We are here to help you prepare for the ball tonight," a tall brunette with short wavy hair stepped up. "I am Molly, I help with clothes and accessories" a short girl younger than the first stepped up beside her, she had a light black hair, almost gray. "And I am Dianna; I help with hair and makeup," they both bowed again "please let us assist you!" they said simultaneously. The blondes exchanged glances before nodding at the maids "but of course, thank you so much!" said serenity

*later that night*

People filled the corridors and halls, music played from the court room and light spewed from lanterns scattered around the palace. Two men stood at the base of a grand staircase. Both wore formal armor and swords at their sides. The only difference between them was the capes they wore sported different shades of blue. "Kunzite, my dear friend, where are the other shitennou?" the shorter of the two men said. The silver haired warrior smirked,

"They felt it more important to patrol the grounds for the safety of others." The prince of the earth raised his eyebrows, "they were depressed that they have no dates correct?" the general chuckled "correct again my liege." All of a sudden the music shifted to trumpets, and a loud voice was heard from a balcony somewhere, welcome, to our humble guests, princess serenity of the moon kingdom, and her guardian, princess of the planet Venus; Viveka." The two blondes appeared atop of the stairs and curtsied gracefully. Serenity placed her hair in one dango bun with her wavy white blonde locks trailing down her back. Her dress was form fitting long sleeved and ended just at the tops of her feet. It was a silvery white with a slight running to her hip. But a translucent pink silk filled the gap making the skirt into a full A-line. Venus who was slightly flushed from them saying her real name stood slightly behind her princess. Her creamy gold dress was decorated with orange swirls and vines at the bottom of the skirt. There was a split in her dress too but it ran in the middle all the way to her belt line. The fabric the filled the gap was a bright fiery orange at the bottom but morphed into a sunny yellow. It held no straps but a sheer orange fabric cascaded from her shoulders to her waist line. Her golden tresses were piled on the top of her head, and an orange rose halo surrounded her head.

The courts bowed and the prince of earth ascended a few steps to take his princess hand. He kissed her small hand and with one swift movement had her at his side staring into her eyes. The only thing that ruined the moment was the awkward giggle the princess let out. Venus sighed and descended down the stairs herself moving to the opposite side of the courtroom where she could watch her princess from a safe distance. And she did, as the night progressed slowly she became enveloped into the shadows. Although she can't say the same for serenity, She managed to stay the center of everyone's attention, weather it was from her tripping or from the massive amounts of attention she was receiving from the prince himself. Venus smiled as serenity stumbled during a simple dance. Secretly she longed to be on the dance floor, being wrapped in somebody's embrace as she twirled and glided across air. Her fantasies grew and she became somewhat jealous of her princess, then angry, why didn't anybody want to dance with her? She was desirable, just as much as the princess. But her thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand falling upon her shoulder; she whipped around to see the long face of kunzite. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows, a beautiful woman such as you deserve to be seen by all." He lifted her chin so she was face to face with him. Her blush deepened and she turned away

"my job is to guard and protect the princess, not squander my time and foolish things such as dancing and flirting." She said in a quiet but firm voice.

"As is mine, but I don't find enjoying my job 'foolish'" he said as her took her hand in his, her eyes widened and she stared at their now linked palms. His other hand floated to her hip and her directed; more like forced her over to the dance floor. A new song bean and they moved, completely in sync with each other. At first Venus was hesitant to dance, never moving her eyes off of serenity; but after a song or two she relaxed and now held the icy yet welcoming gaze of kunzite. She was lost, a smile had found its way onto her stone face and now she even laughed. Kunzite twirled and dipped her, he was a fantastic dancer; and with every laugh she let loose his smile would beam brighter and movements more fluid.

As they ended one song a new one came on, but this one was slower. Venus began to pull away but kunzite pulled her even closer. Her head now rested on his chest, and the merely swayed back and forth to the music. They were dancing like that for all of two minutes when they were…rudely interrupted.

The wall was suddenly was blasted in and a woman with fiery red hair began throwing what seemed to be a type of dark energy at random people. Her maniacal laugh rang through the night as she screech and hollered. The prince of earth had pushed serenity behind him and had his sword drawn, ready to strike at this mad woman. Venus snapped out of her daze and took in her nearer surroundings. Kunzite had managed to pull her behind a pillar and was in a similar position as the prince. Venus pulled a small wand out of her bosom and threw it in the air "Venus planet power!" she called adamantly. Kunzite herd her and saw the golden glow surround her, yellow stars enveloped her. Her hair toppled out of it's pinned up halo and flew around her entire self. The shape of her dress shortened and shifted around. As the light dimmed her eyes opened and a tiara formed onto her forehead. She was the beauty he saw earlier that morning, but now she was in battle mode. She jumped up pulling her arms in front of her, as she did she called out to the heavens "Rolling Heart Vibration!" A rotating pink heart formed in her hands as she threw it full force at the fiery woman. When it hit it was like electricity was pumped through her veins. The prince of earth charged at the woman but was too late she disappeared.

"beryl…" the prince had a look of concern and betrayal as the night became calm once again. He turned to look at princess serenity, "serenity, this was unfortunate….the woman who attacked; is my ex-fiancé." He looked at his feet in shame but the princess looked unfazed.

"if she is your ex, she has a reason to be angry with me." She said sweetly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Venus watched as her princess kissed foreign man's face. 'Such bravery in such a small body' thought Venus as the two royals embraced quietly. Kunzite sheathed his sword and skirted away without even a glance in Venus' direction. A wave of pain washed over Venus and she held her head and shut her eyes staying quiet for a moment. The moon being noticed and left her comfortable embrace to the side of her most trusted friend. "Venus, what's wrong!?" the smalls girls arms wrapped around the golden guardians' torso and held her up. Venus shook her head and stood up tall still keeping a firm hand on her temple.

"I think I used to much energy, I'm just tired I should go to sleep." She smiled weakly at her best friends and hugged her gently. "Good night serenity, and sweet dreams princess" they withdrew and Venus bowed to the prince and princess before exiting the room. She walked slowly down the long corridors, the night air had become chilled and she was shivering slightly. She was almost to her room when she heard three voices, and one deep familiar one.

"General, we apologize; we didn't see her coming up upon the court room." One man said his voice was sincerely apologetic

"I hold no blame to you men, I was…preoccupied as well" kunzites replied in a soft yet firm tone.

"oh, dancing with a girl kunzite, how old was she, four?" a higher voice but still manly taunted, a round of laughter was heard in reply.

"no, not this time, I was dancing with the guardian of the moon princess…" but kunzite was cut off before he could finish by a new voice it was deep and raspy. "The venuvian, Sir I would advise to stray way from her, they are a mongrel race" Venus' heart dropped and her blood boiled she no longer cared that she was technically eavesdropping she stormed to the direction the voices where and saw the four men before they saw her. She grew red and her eyes narrowed.

"A mongrel am I? Who claims to believe such a lie?" she called to them, the shocked and one frightened face turned in her direction. The one frightened face belonged to a tall man with long wavy brown hair and Venus growled. He stepped forward and puffed out his chest with what little dignity he had left.

"That would be me, nephrite, second in command to the general." Venus raised her chin and her blue eyes flashed gold. And she smirked "well, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am sailor Venus, commander of the sailor senshi." She said as she turned around, walking away swaying her hips. As she sentence ended she turned around and kissed her hand in a flirtatious manner. But her face grew cold as she aimed her two middle fingers at nephrites head. "Venus crescent beam smash" a golden beam flew from her fingertips straight to nephrites forehead; knocking him out cold. With a flip of her hair she stomped away steam pouring from her ears. The other shitennou, besides kunzite, stared after her mouth agape.

Venus got to her bedroom and shut the door, she had cooled off from being called a mongrel but a new wave of emotion flew over her. As she leaned against the door she touched her cheek. It was wet. And true to what she thought when she looked in the mirror a constant stream of tears was flowing down her face. Her face twisted and she hung her head, her long golden bangs hiding her face. Her shoulders shook and her fists clenched as more tears fell.

She cried, for hours, until she heard a large clock chime twice. '2 am' she thought as she wiped at her face. She stood up and walked to the sink splashing her face with warm water and taking the red bow out of her hair. She quietly morphed back into her gown and remembered dancing and laughing for the first time in, well years. She changed from her silk dress to a short silk night gown that fell just above her knees. With a yawn she crawled into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
